Toi seul
by Mayuno
Summary: Ce jour-là tu as arrêté d'être seul, à quel point cela t'a-t-il bouleversé?


SPOIL CHAPITRE 170-175 (SURTOUT LE 175!)

Alors, me revoici! (ne vous inquiétez pas je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas prendre de retard sur ma Fic' ^^")Mon premier One Shot, alors soyez indulgents siouplais! ^^"

Bref, comme d'hab':

Titre: Toi seul...(Essayez de comprendre après avoir lu pourquoi j'ai mis ça ^^).

Y a tout qui appartient à lui = Ryūhei Tamura (je t'aimes, je t'adore! Soit mon père steuplais! T-T)

Genre: Friendship (et ouai! Pas de Yaoi pour cette fois! *troll face*, mais j'aime bien écrire sur ces deux là, leur relation est juste trop...*meurt*)/ General, et je sais pas quoi d'autre/ Enfance (ça existe?)

L'histoire ce passe durant l'enfance de Furuichi et Oga, au moment où ils sont devenues amis!

SPOIL CHAPITRE 170-175 (SURTOUT LE 175!)

L'histoire porte sur le chapitre 175 en particulier, lors du Flash Back d'Oga, qui repense à sa rencontre avec Furuichi.

J'ai repris le flach Back, et je vous en dis pas plus ^^ lisez ^^

Gros spoil des chapitres 174_175!

(non vous l'aviez pas compris même si c'est la troisième fois que je le dis)

* * *

« Ce que je n'aime pas c'est ton comportement !»

Il enchainait les coups de poings sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il le frappait parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix, parce que tout ça avait bien trop duré, et que de toute façon ça se serrait arrêté à un moment ou un autre.

Il était faible, comme tous les autres.

« L'autre jour je me suis bien amusé…! »

Qu'es qu'il racontait ?

En étant si faible…Il tenait toujours debout si facilement, en étant si faible.

Et pourquoi ? Il avait l'air sincère en disant qu'il s'était amusé ?

Pourquoi il souriait ?

« Je suis faible et j'ai peur des bagarres…mais… »

Oui, il était faible comme tous les autres…alors pourquoi ne restait-il pas à terre ? Pourquoi se relevait-il ?

Pourquoi ?

« Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me faire renoncer à devenir ton ami ! »

Ce regard, ses yeux…

Pourquoi ?

« Alors ne dresse pas de barrières autour de ton…cœur ! »

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en fonçant vers lui.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi alors qu'il était si faible …?

Bien sûr il l'avait mis au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut.

Un coup violant qui l'avait cloué au sol, enfin.

Un coup violent, sans pitié, où la colère, et l'incompréhension se mêlaient, et où les plaies qu'on avait cachés depuis longtemps se rouvraient.

« Hein ? J'ai pas besoin d'amis ! »

Il avait depuis longtemps, appris à mentir sur ce sujet.

Parce qu'il se mentait aussi à lui-même.

Parce que ça faisait mal, mais qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer.

« Ils sont tous si faibles qu'ils me gênent. »

Il se bat trop souvent c'est ça ?

Foutaise ! C'est simplement qu'ils ont peur !

« Et quand ils en ont assez, ils me traitent d'idiot ou de déchet…Et me lâchent égoïstement ! »

La dernière phrase il aurait voulue l'étrangler, mais il n'avait pas pu.

C'était une vérité qu'il ne pouvait cacher.

Quelque chose de vrai, et pendant un moment il avait oublié comment mentir.

C'est vrai, lui aussi s'en rappelait, pendant que ses bras lui faisaient mal, que ses jambes ne bougeaient plus.

Pendant, qu'il était à terre, à l'écouter dire ses vérités, il s'en rappelé.

Toutes ces paroles, tous ces murmures.

_« J'ai entendue dire que des gens pas gentils allaient souvent chez lui »_

_« Il parait qu'il a des amis chez les yakuzas »_

_« Il est toujours en colère »_

_« Si tu restes prêt de lui tu te ferras mal »_

Il avait aussi entendue des rumeurs comme quoi, le frère d'untel l'avait vu parler avec des yakuzas, et mettre les yakuzas à ses genoux.

Comme quoi on disait, qu'il avait tabassait, sans aucune raison, une bande de motards qui passaient dans la ville.

Lui-même l'avait vu à l'action.

Se battant en riant contre des mecs armés jusqu'aux dents, des motards venues chercher des noises à sa sœur et à sa bande.

Mais pour lui tout ça n'avait aucune importance.

Durant cette bagarre à laquelle il avait été mêlé, alors qu'il était perdu au milieu de ce monde inconnue ou la violence, chose qu'il déteste le plus, avait le rôle principal, il l'avait protégé. Enfin, peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vraiment fait exprès, ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas fait attention, mais il s'en fichait, il avait la réponse à presque toutes ses questions maintenant!

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une seule.

« Tu es pareil, pas vrai ?! »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi forte et convaincante qu'il l'aurait voulue, elle tremblait, angoissait.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas peur pourtant, il connaissait la réponse après tout, alors pourquoi avait-il peur ?

De quoi avait-il peur ?

C'était pourtant évident au fond, il avait peur…

« Quand je suis avec vous… »

Il avait peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul.

« Je dois m'inquiéter de ce qui se passe derrière moi, et je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mes propres batailles ».

A nouveau tout seul.

Ou bien…

Il s'était relevé, comment, pourquoi ?

Alors qu'il était si faible…

« Hé, qui t'as dit… »

Comment pouvait-il se relevé, alors qu'il était si faible.

Pourquoi alors qu'il était si faible…

« Que je me tiendrais derrière toi ?... »

Il avait la réponse à sa dernière question, alors il s'était relevé, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner après ça.

Pourquoi alors qu'il était si faible…

« Je serais juste à tes cotés. »

Pourquoi, alors qu'il était si faible, il semblait si fort ?

« Mais je suis faible, alors pour l'instant merci de me protéger ».

Il souriait, pourquoi souriait-il ?

Ça à l'inverse de toutes les questions qu'il se posait, il eu la réponse.

Parce que cet idiot était déjà incroyablement fort.

Et peut-être, parce qu'il était, un peu, juste un peu…Soulagé de ne plus être seul ?

Peut-être, il ne savait pas.

« Tsk…Me remercie pas pour quelque chose que j'ai pas encore fait, abruti. »

Alors c'était ça ?

« Pour ton information, l'adversaire du jour est quelqu'un de très dangereux. »

« Pas d'inquiétude ! Je vais me cacher, et regarder. »

« C'est pas ça à mes côtés ! »

C'est ça, être vivant, exister aux yeux des autres pas comme un démon, mais comme un être humain à part entière?

C'est ça ?

Il riait, avec quelqu'un d'autre que son reflet dans le miroir, reflet qu'il a plus d'une fois cassée.

Il parlait librement, comme il était, avec quelqu'un d'autre que le plafond, qui ne lui répondait pas, et qui ne lui renvoyé que de la tristesse et du vide.

Le rappelant toujours à sa solitude.

L'autre, lui, espérait secrètement, qu'un jour, il puisse trouver une personne à laquelle il puisse tourner le dos sans se faire du souci.

Les ennemis s'enchaînèrent, et volèrent les uns après les autres bien plus rapidement et habilement que d'habitude, il lui avait donné de la force, de SA force ?

Cette force que maintenant il admirait tant.

L'autre était caché, comme il l'avait dit.

Lançant des gestes d'encouragements quand il le pouvait.

Ça lui donnait tant de force…

Bien plus tard, alors que tout commençait à s'éteindre, alors que le blanc pleurnichait comme quoi, il allait se faire tuer par ses parents vus l'heure, lui ne disait rien.

Impassible, ne pouvant offrir son cœur si facilement.

Alors, il fit signe à Furuichi de s'en aller, si il avait tellement peur.

Vexé, il partit en adressant, au préalable un signe d'au revoir à Oga, et un sourire qui montrait bien, qu'au fond, rien ne pouvait vraiment le vexé venant de lui.

Après, qu'il est disparut le brun se mit à courir.

Il rentra chez lui à toute vitesse, et claqua la porte.

Sa grande sœur, irrité par le bruit de porte qui claque, sortie de la cuisine, avec pour intention première de lui rappeler de force l'utilité d'une poignet, quand…

Au final, elle sourit en voyant son petit frère.

Parce que pour la première fois, debout appuyé contre la porte, les poings retroussaient sur son visage comme un enfant (de son âge après tout), il essayait de stopper, ou de cacher en sanglotant plus fort que jamais, ce qui coulait enfin de ses yeux.

Il pleurait.

* * *

Voilaaaa~

Je vais pas vous faire mon speech habituel avec Oga et Furu' qui font les cons en bas de page, parce que ça casserait l'ambiance ^^

Donc, dés reviews siouplais! ^^ siuouplai! sipupleis! siouplaiiiiissssssss ^^!

Oga: t'es vraiment désespérais hein?

Moi: finalement je crois que je vais casser l'ambiance ^^

Furuichi: Haaaa...Quand j'étais en primaire je pouvais mater les culottes, grâce à ma petite taille, et toucher les poitrines de meufs, et elles me disaient jamais rien ...

Oga: fais toi une raison c'est plus le cas!

Furuichi: maiiiiiiissssssssss laisse moi rêver!

Moi: on se calme les mioches!^^

Oga: ta gueules! moi au moins je fais plus d'un mettre soixante!

Moi: ^^*... Je vais te crever, te faire bouffer ton *petit morceau musical pour faire passer en douceur cette compilation d'insultes et de menaces de morts à coup de poteau électriques, de Baby-Beel, et de manette de play enfoncées..hum...dans le rectum * -Dans le cul -* oops!*

Furuichi: Bon, tout ça pour vous dire..

Tous (même Oga... Surtout Oga/ Oga: Pose moi se flingue! Arrête!): Des reviews s'il vous plait! ^^


End file.
